


oh yes indeed

by kokiche



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Slight swearing, and im loooosing control cuz the power youre supplying, established relationships - Freeform, i got chills! theyre multiplying, its ELECTRIFYIN, lots of gons benevolently flirty sounding voice, pure nonsense fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiche/pseuds/kokiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( He looks down at the remote, then back up at Gon. The delight in his eyes is palpable. "You really just called me babe?"</p>
<p>"Uh," Gon says, and wonders what the hell is going on, "yes?" )</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Killua watches the Food Network Channel and Gon learns about linguistics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh yes indeed

**Author's Note:**

> dude its 3am why @god

"Babe, hand me the remote, would you?"

"Yeah, okay." Gon leans over, slides to the other side of the room in the rolling chair. He grabs the remote from the dresser on the other side, slides back, throws it to Killua.

"Thanks, babe." Killua doesn't take his eyes off the TV. Its light reflects off his eyes and colors them glassy, turquoise. He runs his hand across the bed twice before snagging the remote from beside him.

"You're like a zombie," says Gon.

"Uh huh," says Killua, turning up the volume.

Gon puts his head in his hands. It's barely been an hour but he has not made any progress on the map at all. Leave it to Ging to gift him a map with no words and only two lonely triangles and a single X as landmarks.

See, the truth is, Gon can probably figure out which territory and what kind of scale Ging intended - in a way it's sorta fun to discover everything yourself, which Ging intended - it would just be much more fun doing it together with Killua.

Whose eyes are glued to the Food Network right now.

"Killua-a-a," says Gon.

"Yeah," answers Killua.

"Let's do something."

"We were just outside an hour ago." Killua has still not turned toward him. Gon starts spinning in his chair, picking at the leather armrests.

"Can you help me with the map, then?" Not that Gon can't do it on his own, but Killua always gets in a better mood if he thinks he's helped Gon.

"Yeah, sure," says Killua.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, babe, just lemme- _Oh my god_." Killua puts his hands to his face, pupils blown open in shock. "He burnt his lamb chops. There's no way- holy shit, he can't redo them, can he."

Gon clenches his jaw. Killua's hair is standing on end, his electric aura raising it from the tension, the chef scrambling to mask the charred remains of lamb on the screen.

"Killua."

The chef on the screen whips a creamy beige sauce and slathers it over the lamb.

"Are you listening to me?"

The judges onscreen wince. Killua bites his own fingers in dread.

"Killua-a-a."

The countdown ticks away, barely a minute and the chef runs off to the kitchen for sprigs of parsley. " _You're forgetting the purée_ ," whispers Killua, downright agonized.

Gon sighs. "You know, you'd be kinda easy to ambush for a hunter, babe. I'm kinda worried."

There's a split second of time before the comment registers on Killua's face.

He turns, swiftly and smoothly, with eyes more wide than they'd been through the whole show. "Did you just call me babe?"

Gon freezes in his chair. "...Yes?"

Killua's mouth twitches up. And again. And again. He bites on his lip but it's too late - there's already a smile growing on his face. He looks down at the remote, then back up at Gon. The delight in his eyes is palpable. "You really just called me babe?"

"Uh," Gon says, and wonders what the hell is going on, "yes?"

And does that get a laugh out of Killua. "You called me babe," he says, still inexplicably surprised, " _Babe_."

Gon glances at the TV screen, but the chef is still plating his dish. No answers here. "Why is that so weird? You call me babe all the time."

Killua tries really hard to hold it in, he really does, but he erupts in laughter again. His cheeks are kind of red by now.

Gon is starting to feel a little defensive. "Really, you say it all the time. What's wrong with me saying it?"

Killua glances at him again, his eyes shiny in a way that's much prettier than when they were reflecting light from the screen. "I dunno," he says, smiling the kind of dopey smile he gets when he's laughed too much to control himself, "it's just- it doesn't sound like you at all, it's not something you'd say at all."

Gon frowns. "What does that mean?"

Killua rolls his eyes, but even that cannot wipe the delight off him. "It means you're like an old person," he says, "You just don't say stuff like 'babe.'"

"What?"

"I know slang and cool nicknames and all that shit. You don't. You'd call me, like, honeybunch, or darling, or babycakes, or something cheesy and embarrassing and old like that." Killua stretches his legs out to the end of the bed, leans forward. "Not _babe_."

"That doesn't even make sense! I hear you say babe almost every day!"

That sends Killua into another burst of laughter. "What's next, Gon? _Dollface_? I didn't know you lived at the same time as Bisky."

"I'll show you old person," Gon vows, and launches himself off the chair and onto Killua.

Killua may be an expert fighter, but he is no match for a 16-year-old Gon whose pride is at stake.

They tussle on the bed, TV show forgotten, and roll all the way to the edge. Gon pins Killua down with a knee and one arm.

"See," Gon says, and even he cannot keep the grin off his face, "I told you you're getting too easy to ambush."

Killua is still red all over. "I just gave you a headstart, you know, just helping out senior citizens."

"You're mean," says Gon, resting his forehead against that of Killua. "You think you're so cool 'cause you ride a skateboard. You don't even own a leather jacket."

"That's 'cause only people from your generation way back whenever wore those. You know, the 50s?"

"You wear _turtlenecks_! How is that cool?"

Killua takes a breath to reply, but ends up laughing in Gon's face. The TV chatters on, disappointed judges bringing down the chopping block on a failed meal, but Gon just stares at Killua , the white eyelashes, the creases in his lips, the recently formed laugh lines. Their breaths have grown slower, sleepier. They're mostly calm, and still. Killua's eyes are reflecting Gon, now.

"Babe," says Gon.

Killua looks shaken out of a daze, as if he's just realizing Gon was serious.

" _Babe_ ," Gon says, smile growing lopsided.

"You can let go now," Killua says.

" _Ba-a-abe_ ," Gon says, and he thinks he's getting the hang of why this was so funny to Killua.

Killua turns a deeper red than before. "At least let me see the end of the show," he says. His breath tickles.

"Babe," answers Gon.

Killua gets impatient and wriggles out of the loose grasp on his hands, and pushes Gon out of the way.

Gon lets himself be pushed. It's nice and soft on the bed. He crosses his arms behind his head and watches Killua flip the channel. "Hey, Killua, I thought you weren't even listening to me," he says.

"Nah," Killua answers. "I kinda hear everything, even if it's noise or speech from different sources. It was part of my training."

"So you were acting like you weren't listening?"

"Babe, I only answer if it's important," he says, and his neck goes only a little pink. "Also, that reminds me," he says, "what the hell? I'm not like a zombie, what is your deal, Gon?"

Gon laughs. "Yeah, okay, babe," and does he relish the sound of that, "whatever you say."

**Author's Note:**

> before you tell me that babe was a form of pet name in like the 50s: killuas a Fuckign poser that doesnt know SHIT about pet names, dont listen to his sk8r boi ass, making shit up bc hes too embarrassed to accept he got called babe


End file.
